


Hurt

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Ficlet, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Post 5x15.  Diane hears a song on the radio that sparks emotion





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> "Hurt" was written by Trent Reznor, performed by Johnny Cash

Diane stretched and took off her glasses before turning to face the glass windows behind her.  The city of Chicago bustled twenty plus floors below.  She kicked off her heels, curled her toes then propped her feet up on the cabinets behind her desk.  Her silky blonde hair draped over the back of her desk chair as the last sun of the day splayed across her legs.   Diane let out a long sigh, letting everything that had happened over the last forty five days, out.  It’d been a long day.

One where she would have broken out the scotch, just after dark, and walked into Will’s office.  He’d break out the two tumblers and they’d sit and shoot the shit, talk about football and work and books and anything that happened to cross their minds.

But Will had been gone for a little under a month and things were no closer to whatever normal was supposed to feel like than they were the day before he was ripped from her life.

She turned on a local radio station for a bit of a distraction, quietly, yet hoping to get lost in whatever melody happened to pop up.

The last few bars of the previous tune played before the next started.  A solo guitar played a few bars, slowly, before the lyrics started.

_I hurt myself today_

“I know this voice…” she thought.  The gravely yet soulful voice continued.

  
_To see if I still feel_  
_I focus on the pain_  
_The only thing that's real_

She sighed and shook her head.  “Johnny Cash.  You’ve got to be kidding me,” she mumbled under her breath.

_But I remember everything_

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

_What have I become_   
_My sweetest friend_   
_Everyone I know_   
_Goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all_

She sat and listened to the words, not quite certain why this, of all songs had gotten to her but she let herself feel.

Diane swallowed hard and fought back the tears that began to pool in her eyes.  But then, the Jewish proverb Kurt recounted to her after Will’s funeral, came to mind, “What soap is for the body, tears are for the soul.”

She sighed and let the tears flow as the words hit her.  Hard.

_I am still right here_

_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know_  
_Goes away in the end_

Diane took off her glasses and let the sobs come to her.  She cried for her friend.  She cried for what could have been.  She cried for herself.

_I will keep myself_  
_I would find a way_

The song ended and Diane opened her eyes to look around the empty office.  She sighed and sniffed once as she wiped the tears from her cheek before turning in her chair to face her computer.

She looked up across the hall and saw the empty desk where her partner once sat but instead of starting to cry all over again, Diane let out a meek smile. 

She’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Marysunshine81 for the encouragement to post


End file.
